


word on a wing

by nialluhc



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, I mean kids are in the literal army but whatever, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialluhc/pseuds/nialluhc
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles set in the world of Askr.In this chapter: Sigurd confronts Joshua about his lifestyle.





	word on a wing

“It is truly a wicked thing,” said Sigurd, royal facial features morphed in a contained expression of disgust, as the smell of cheap booze became familiar to his nose and his trust in Kiran's common sense received a substancial hit.

  
The summoner had sent the late heir of Chalpy on a quest to help out a small village tormented by outlaws and delinquents, for the local authorities could do very little against the enemies' bigger forces. Kiran had assigned him the lead command of the operation, on which he had to work alongside Joshua of Jehanna, Rebecca and Karel: worthy Heroes, and strong warriors. Before leaving Askr’s castle, he had worried about leaving Deirdre alone: after all, she had arrived there only some weeks before, and, albeit the issue had been partly resolved, Arvis still lived in the castle as all “heroes" summoned by Kiran did. In the end, it had been Deirdre herself to convince him to go, telling him that Seliph would be there if she needed help, and encouraged him to do the right thing and help the people.

  
With no little internal anguish, he had then left with the others to help the villagers. And helped them they did, slaying the outlaws' leaders in their nest, the only possible solution with such bloodthirsty and cruel scum. The people had acclaimed their little group of four, brought them gift and homages; young maids had cried at their feet and young men had come excitably to tell them they would enlist in the army as soon as possible.

  
Sigurd had wondered on how the village had been slave to the outlaws for such a long time to deserve this reaction, but in the end, he concluded, he was better off not knowing.  
Now, battle ended and night approaching, the feast continued in the village's tavern. There, Sigurd had the occasion to fully observe the true extension of Joshua's obsession with games- if they could be called games. Half a circle of people stood around the red haired man, as he encouraged people to come and bet on the dices. Just some time before, Sigurd had seen him play cards with two men. Even before, he was using coins in front of a little group of people. And through the whole evening, never had that sly, sharp teethed grin left the man's face. Sigurd couldn't come to terms with it.

  
“Lotta men like Joshua back at home,” said Rebecca, who sat by his side at the table's bench, snapping him out from his thoughts. Sigurd had regarded Rebecca with a dubious look when she had started drinking from the free beer offered by the barman, thinking her too young to drink such strong beverages, but if Sigurd hadn't lost his count, she was now at her fifth tankard and she didn't look any drunker than she was back before the battle.

  
“Though, none of ‘em are princes as well,” concluded Rebecca, taking a long sip from her drink. Karel had left as soon as the battle was over, his peculiar character making him stay away from any praise or celebration of his sword skill from people other than himself. Rebecca had assured Sigurd that he would be back by the time they had to leave: “he's a pretty trustworthy guy, just a lil' reserved,” and Sigurd believed her. Still, he was incredibly uncomfortable having one companion so shamefully indulge in gambling, one companion not nearly old enough drinking so much, and the last one straight up missing from his sight. The situation was pretty bad, and he allowed it to become such. He was going to ask for another beer himself, when Joshua came to sit on their table.

  
“How's it going, comrades?” he said, loudly sitting in front of Sigurd, speech only slightly slurred from alcohol.  
“Couldn't help but notice your eyes on me all evening, Prince. Fancy a bet?”  
“No, thank you, Prince Joshua.” Replied Sigurd politely. Joshua hadn't been wrong in noticing, but if he thought that he was praising his behaviour in watching him, well...

Joshua's lips did not relax themselves in a more neutral pose, or even a scowl, but instead remained upturned as they always were. His eyes, however, got smaller, his brows slightly lower on his front.

  
“Don't call me that,” demanded Joshua. Sigurd was well aware of Joshua's refusal of his past, but it was a well known secret at the castle, and his education wouldn't allow him to call a royal by only their name until they'd known each other for long enough. Him and Joshua hadn't known each other for more than three days.  
“Joshua, then,” he indulged him, willing to leave manners out of the picture to get answers, “as the leader of this mission, I must be sure to keep watch on my subordinates. It is bad enough that I could not do so on Karel, and, truthfully, your frequent games leave me quite worried. Were you to lose, or win against the wrong person, our quest could be greatly damaged, and I can't allow that.”

  
A brief moment of silence between the three was broken by Joshua's laugh, loud and clear. Some people turned their heads to them in their drunken stupor, as Rebecca’s eyes flew to her feet and she lightly coughed in her hand. When Joshua finished laughing, he steadied himself with an hand on his heart.

  
“Oh, Prince Sigurd. You needn't worry about me and my financial matter. You see,” the man got slightly closer to other sitting right in front of him, “I rarely lose. And when I do, well, that's just Lady Luck being mad at me. She still teaches me something, though.”

Sigurd had had enough. Royal etiquette vanished in the man's mind, to leave only pure disdain for the younger man's way of living.  
“How can you be so foolish! You have left a safe life of luxuries and duties to run along one of depraved interests, when your country could have been left suffering alone. Do you not feel haunted by your responsibilities?” Sigurd's voice had raised his tone only by a few octaves, and he would have appeared calm to outsiders. Inside, however, he was burning with anger.

  
Joshua did not falter at the accusations, receiving them as truths more than slander, and relaxed back on the bench, arms folding neatly in front of his chest.  
“You know, I left home at sixteen years old. Felt quite trapped back at court. Wanted to see the world, how the people were living under my mother's reign. By the time I was old enough to return and apologize to my mother for leaving her alone, I had a job as a mercenary and I was a coward. I still haven't come back to her. Might be the first thing I do once I return to Magvel.”  
“In response to your question, I do feel guilt over leaving my country unattended of its heir to the throne. At the same time, I don't regret travelling the world and learning about many different things, and about the needs of the poor. Wish I had done it in another way, but it's no use crying over spilled milk.” Joshua finished, taking a tankard of beer from the hands of a waitress passing by, murmuring an apology and winking obscenely at the young woman. The waitress left off in a hurry, crimson reddening her cheeks and ears.

  
Sigurd remained silent for a few moments, and his only reply, in the end, was a simple “I see.” In his head, Joshua had been a traitor to his own country, someone who preferred carnal wishes and addictions to his duties. But as the man himself explained his reasoning and the prologue to his current life, Sigurd couldn't find the will in himself to dislike him as he had before. Maybe, Joshua's experience would make him the greatest regent his country had ever had. Maybe, he could have a talk with Seliph, like he would never back in Jugdral, and invite him to explore more of the world so that when his time to rule Chalpy would come, he'd be better suited for the role, like Sigurd could never be. Left to his thoughts and the calm presence of Rebecca, while Joshua had left to gamble away what he had won before, the evening slipped away.

  
The next morning, leaving the hostel the village's head had prepared for them, Karel was waiting for the three of them in front of it. To Sigurd's eyes, he seemed unaffected by probably having to sleep outside the previous night, but he didn't complain: as long as he didn't report any casualty or missing person to Kiran, the mission could be considered officially a success. And so they returned to the castle, Rebecca and Joshua in high spirits for the jolly night they had experienced the day before, Sigurd lost in his new thoughts, and Karel unreadable as he had always been. Kiran did not comment on his mood and just congratulated him for the battle won, telling him that he would surely be the lead to many other quests in the future. Seliph came to see him, shy but proud of his father, but Sigurd held on the words he had thought of speaking to him, waiting for a more appropriate moment. And when he went to Deirdre and she spoke to him with soothing voice and words, Sigurd's mind took a rest, and it calmed itself with the knowledge of a new way of thinking and a new trusted ally.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write stories with characters from different FE games since Heroes came out, but I've only now came around to actually doing it. Really goes to show my resolve lmao


End file.
